


NIALL & THE SEGWAY

by oopsandhi



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsandhi/pseuds/oopsandhi





	NIALL & THE SEGWAY

When niall heard the news, he was ecstatic. He didn't have to walk anywhere? This was his dream come true. The rest of the day involved him flailing around like an idiot because he was just /so/ happy.

The boys had gotten a segway.

"Niall mate, you need to calm it down a bit.." Louis said, clearly annoyed with niall.

"But lou! a segway! we don't have to walk anywhere ever again!" niall busted out laughing, clutching his stomach and turning a nice tomato shade.  
At that moment, harry walked in, the segway by his side. 

"I'VE COME BEARING GIFTS!" harry announced to the room.

"That's not the only gift you'll bear tonight.." louis muttered under his breath. 

Harry blushed like mad. 

"It's no problem mates, i'll just leave you two alone.." niall said as he walked towards the door.

"Going to go rub one out?" louis joked. He always teased niall for never bringing any girls back to the hotel rooms. 

"As a matter of fact, no. I'll be riding this segway!" niall felt pleased with himself. That'll show louis to mess with him again.

"Gross, fucking inanimate objects is a new low for you, niall." louis looked away in disgust.

Niall stomped off. He didn't even mean it like that and louis knew it.

Little did they know..

 

2 hours later

 

Niall was outside of the venue, riding along on the segway. He could hear the fans screaming their affections at him. He loved them so much. 

As niall was riding, though, his zipper seemed to get caught on the handle. it didn't bother him much, so he kept going. 

"fuck.." niall muttered, he didn't know the handle would rub against him like this. 

Quickly, so no one would see, he rode off into a dark alley nearby. 

He hurridly stepped off the segway and pulled down his pants, pumping furiously at his now hard dick.

"Fuck what louis says, i'm going for it." he spotted a medium sized hole on the segway and slowly slid himself inside. the cold metal sent a shock throughout his system, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

"You sure are a beauty, segway.." he breathed. 

Niall pounded himself in and out of the segway's tight hole, his thrusts becoming faster and faster as he felt himself coming to his climax.  
Just then, zayn walked into the alleyway. 

"What the...fuck? what is this?" zayn gasped in horror. Was this really what it looked like?

"I swear i wasn't fucking the segway, mate! i was fixing it!" niall knew he had to lie to get out of this hole. Literally.

"Fixing it how?!" zayn couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well..there was, there was a piece coming off. Yeah, and my fingers couldn't fit inside to push it back in. So i had to use my dick to push it back."

Zayn walked away, clearly not wanting anything to do with this situation. 

Niall breathed a sigh of relief and sat in the corner of the alleyway, where he finished himself off by masturbating in the darkness.

he cried.

THE END


End file.
